Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Kagome was starting to feel dizzy as she looked down to the ground that was eight stories below her. If Sango wasn’t holding onto her wrist with both hands she wouldn’t have failed, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! What do think you're doing?!" Sango cried out, keeping a firm hold on Kagome's wrist.

Kagome was starting to feel dizzy as she looked down to the ground that was eight stories below her. If Sango wasn't holding onto her wrist with both hands she wouldn't have failed, it would have been the one time that she would have succeeded in anything. For once, she wouldn't have failed.

Sango slowly started to pull Kagome up. It was hard but if she didn't she would loose her grip on Kagome. When Kagome was halfway up the ledge of the building she grabbed onto her waist. Sango looked into Kagome's tear filled eyes and Kagome collapsed crying in Sango's lap. Sango waited until her breathing evened out before speaking.

"Why would you do something so stupid?! You Baka!" Sango shouted at her best friend, who was currently staining her uniform with tears.

Kagome's shoulders shook, "That's right! I am a baka! I couldn't even kill myself correctly. I can't pass any of my classes, my mother hates me and everyone in this school knows that I don't belong here."

Sango slowly picked Kagome up and carried her in her arms. She walked to the door, moved one of her arms so she could open the door to the stair well. She carried Kagome all the way down the stairs to the first floor of the school. She tried to put Kagome down when she reached the front door but when she looked down, Kagome was asleep.

--

Kagome walked into the classroom, three girls laughed at her when they saw her, her uniform wasn't ironed like the other girls' were. It had wrinkles everywhere. She took her seat at the far right end of the room next to the window. The laughter increased when they noticed that she was missing her math book.

It was true, Kagome didn't belong in the Atirokiyo Girl's School. She got in the school on pure scholarship. Everyone else in the school had rich parents that wanted the best for their daughters.

Sango sat down in front of Kagome, she smiled and turned around. Sango was one of those rich girls, but Sango didn't care that Kagome wasn't like her, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome put her head down and nodded. Sango looked skeptical. She shook her head and dropped the topic anyway. Sango didn't want to admit it but she knew that Kagome was very fragile right now, after all she had thrown herself from the roof the school last night. That was the first time Sango had actually been inside of Kagome's house. It was just strange, Kagome's mother wasn't even in the house. Sango had left a note explaining everything, hell, Sango wanted to take Kagome to the hospital but knew that her mother would throw a fit if she found out her daughter was in the hospital. Sango didn't like Anna very much. Kagome's mother was a bitch.

Kagome looked up at Sango, " What's wrong?" she asked. Sango looked worried.

"It's nothing." Sango lied.

The teacher walked in and they all got and bowed, when he started writing something down on the board Sango handed Kagome a note.

Why are you here? You should be at home Kagome.

Kagome laughed then wrote her reply.

My mother wasn't home and I threw away the note that you wrote her.

Why would you do that?!

It doesn't matter.

Doesn't matter! Kagome you almost killed yourself!

Kagome raised her hand. "Sensei, I feel light headed, may I go to the infirmary?"

The teacher nodded.

Sango stood up, "I'll escort her there."

Kagome and Sango walked out of the room. Once they were on the first floor Sango dragged Kagome into the bathroom. Kagome leaned against the wall.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell your mother about last night?!"

Kagome turned her away from Sango, "She's still out with Kyo. She might not be home till this weekend. It would just piss her off that her daughter cut her vacation with her sugar daddy short."

Sango's eyes widened. Was Kagome really home alone in the ghetto district of Tokyo for weeks on end? Her mother was no where to be seen last night and yesterday was Monday. It would make sense.

Sango pushed Kagome back up against the wall when se tried to leave, "Is that why you tried to jump?"

Kagome shook her head negative, "It's better when she's gone, then she doesn't blame me for the hell that she threw us into, the only reason I'm never hit is because she knows I'd kill her if she touched me."

Sango let go of Kagome's shoulders. She had known Kagome for eight months and she never knew this. Everything made sense now, the times she would sleep over five nights a week, the borrowing lunch money from perfect strangers. The fact that Kagome always looked hungry. Sango wanted to kick herself for being so blind. With such a horrible home life coupled with how she was treated at school , of course she would be suicidal. Who wouldn't?

Kagome started to walk out of the bathroom but Sango grabbed her wrist, "Does anyone know this?"

Kagome laughed, a horrible sarcastic laugh, "They just don't care about the red headed step child."

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"It's a European term to describe someone unwanted." Kagome explained. With that Kagome walked over to the infirmary. Sango sighed, there was nothing else she could do… except, "Kagome!"

Kagome turned around.

"I don't care what my mom says, you're staying at my place for the rest of the week." Sango announced.

Kagome smiled then walked inside so she could lay down in one of the infirmary beds. Sango went back to class.

As she stepped inside the classroom Aiyuki, a girl with long black hair and completely even bangs, the most rich and popular girl in the school, walked up to her.

"Why do you hang out with Kagome, Osimai?" Aiyuki asked. "She's just using you."

'You don't know anything, do you?' Sango thought, "Kagome never uses people. Otherwise she wouldn't complain when I buy her lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Aiyuki's eyes narrowed, her anger increased when she realized Sango's words were true.

Aiyuki's scowl slowly turned into a smile, "If she wasn't using you, then she would buy her own lunch."

Sango just returned to her desk, she was too shaken to fight with Aiyuki. Her thoughts drifted to Kagome, her own obliviousness had made Kagome suffer. '_Kagome, will you ever be able to forgive me for being so stupid? ' _The half starved scholarship student that was supposed to be her best friend was lying sick in the school infirmary because of her! Sango reluctantly opened her history book.

The bed to the far right in the darkest corner of the room was once again occupied by one Kagome Higarashi. Tears were slipping, one by one, onto the pillow. Kagome didn't even bother to pull the blanket up, she knew she would be forced to leave soon. The mid morning light slowly leaked into the room from under the blinds and instinctively Kagome knew it was almost third period. Had the school nurse forgot about her again? The young schoolgirl opened her eyes and stared at the shadow covered wall. She smiled a little, letting her feet touch the ground Kagome got ready to go back to class, she did feel better, slightly.

Her mother was still in Okinawa, and she would be spending the week at Sango's. It was better than being alone. Maybe, if she was feeling particularly brave, she would even answer her mother's phone call, maybe. Standing and letting the light hit her back, Kagome stretched and then walked outside into the hallway. Standing outside the closed door, she looked down at the white tiles, '_Do I _**really** _want to do this_?' Yes, was her mind's answer. Sango would be worried about her if she didn't show up for lunch. After all that her only friend did for her the last thing Kagome would allow was to have Sango worried.

Ume, a short tomboyish girl from class A-2, passed by Kagome on her way up the stairs.

She stopped at the bottom of the stair well, looking up at Kagome she gave her a cruel smile, "Hope you don't break your foot trying to fly again."

Kagome kept her head down, last year, Kagome had slipped going up the stairs and had broken her ankle, her mother wasn't even in the country. Kagome breathed in hard and started to walk up the stairs again. Sango saw Kagome open up the door and smiled, she was however slightly confused as to why Kagome came back in the middle of math class.

"Kagome," The teacher growled annoyance written on his face, "I thought you would be skipping my class once again. Does your boyfriend like it when you choose him over a possible future?"

Everyone in the beige colored classroom started laughing. Kagome looked out the window. She knew every girl in the class was waiting for her explanation on why she didn't have her textbook. The teachers always choose **her** to make fun off, always made **her** the laughing stock of the class. As if her life wasn't bad enough.

"Yah, Kagome, if you don't even have your book with you why did you come to school at all? To afraid your babysitter Sango was gonna call home?" Michiko, one of Aiyuki's groupies called out.

The teacher walked over to her desk, his neck length black hair behind his ears as her crossed his arms over his brown suit covered chest, Kagome looked up into his angry glasses covered eyes, "Pray tell Kagome, where is your textbook?"

A glared made it's way to Kagome's face, "Do you want the truth or something that makes you feel better?"

Her teacher eyes widened in shock that she had the audacity to talk back to him. Kagome gave a small, angry laugh, "The truth is that my mother threw out my textbook because she didn't know what it was and by the time I found out it had already been taken away to the city dump."

"Who would ever believe a lie like that?" Aiyuki asked before she started laughing again.

"Quiet miss Mityunato!" The teacher barked, "Kagome see me after class."

-

The second hand ticked at the twelve on the clock fifteen minutes later, as the bell rang for lunch all of the students went outside so they could enjoy the sun. Kagome was just starting to walk out the door when her teacher called her back. She turned her head around .

"Come here for a moment." He ordered.

Kagome's shoulders dropped but she went to go stand at his desk anyway.

"Yes sir?"

Her teacher frowned, "What gives you a scholarship student of all things , the right to lie to me right after your own responsibility to keep your math book on you is forgotten?"

Kagome's arms shook in rage, "I wasn't lying!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't yell at me if I were you, if it wasn't for the vice principal you would have been expelled in your first month. Do you honestly expect me to believe that your mother threw out your book?"

"No," Kagome replied, "As a matter of fact, I don't expect you to believe me. No one in this school believes anything I say. And I can tolerate a lot of things but being called a liar is **not** one of them!"

"Get the hell out of my classroom!" The teacher demanded.

Kagome smirked, "With pleasure.", was the only thing she said as she walked over to the door, threw it open and then slammed it shut as hard as she could.

Sango stared at Kagome in awe, Kagome had never yelled at any of the teachers before no matter what they did to her.

Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome, "Do you want to go to my home Kagome? My mom won't be too upset if we skip the rest of the day."

Kagome nodded, she didn't think she could be in the building another minute without trying to kill the next person who insulted her.

Sango slowly picked Kagome up and placed her on her back. Kagome threw her arms around Sango's neck.

Sango carried Kagome out of the school, "When we get home I'll come back here and pick up our stuff. You should take a nap, okay? Just make yourself comfy, I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Okay.", Kagome answered.

Author's note: I finally set it up so that my computer can log me in my account so I don't have to use my step-mom's computer. I will be updating my stories more often.


End file.
